Midnight Kiss
by FeatherOfTruth
Summary: The Dragon Empire and the United Sanctuary have always been in war until 3 years ago when the Dragon Empire won unexpectedly through unspecific means. Kai Toshiki is the prince of the Dragon Empire who moves there to quell a secret rebellion. He meets an emotionless girl who holds unspeakable powers and uses her to his advantage. Yet, he is also charmed by her. Who would he choose?
1. Beginning Miko

**Author's Notes: Well, it has been a long time since I started work on my other story, Project Kai. The reason being "I lost interest" but rest assured, Ill eventually write/type the rest of the story. Meanwhile, enjoy this new fanfic I wrote. It's different from all the other fanfics I wrote because Kai starts out having a crush on Misaki. There would be ships of all kinds around so stay tuned / _ /  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

In a quiet forest where the early morning mist was beginning to clear, the sound of someone undressing could be heard. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting a warm orange glow onto the girl who was standing stark naked next to a small lake. Her clothes were thrown messily into a corner. Without feeling the slightest bit embarrassed, the girl dipped a foot in before submerging herself into the cooling waters.

A purification bath. This was the girl's customary practice every morning. However, today bath's was taking a longer time than usual.

"Milady, you're taking a long time in the lake. Is there anything wrong?"

A gruff voice reached her ears. She turned her head and managed to catch the speaker's yellow eyes peeking through the bushes. Normally, any girl who have encountered such a situation would have screamed and command the other party to look away. The girl was different. She did not scream. Instead, the girl continued bathing while maintaining a nonchalant look.

"I would be getting out soon"

The girl had long lost her heart, numbed to the emotions she would have once cried over. She could not recall the days before her 10th Birthday but knew the memories regarding them were filled with pain. They held the key to her lost heart. Despite knowing so, the girl was disinterested in pursuing those memories. She did not need them.

"Milady?"

The same voice as before pressed.

"Coming"

She replied while pulling herself out of the lake. Then, she picked up her clothes and began putting them on again. The sound of her clothes rustling against her body resounded through the trees. It was peaceful in the forest, protected by a barrier her Guardian placed long ago. Unfortunately, that Guardian was not by her side anymore.

"Pongal,"

When she was done, the girl walked out from the cover of the bushes.

"Milady, you truly are our clan's _miko_. The Princess Maiden of the Holy Land!"

She smiled briefly, letting her emotionless expression fade for a moment. The High Beast was her loyal companion and protector. As far as she could remember, Pongal was with her the longest and she appreciated the fact that he was always trying to make her smile.

"Stop teasing me, Pongal"

"But Milady is indeed our beloved _Miko_. Everyone in our clan loves you"

She looked at herself with a mirror from one of her pouch. A young girl wearing a white kimono and a long red skirt. Eyes like sapphire gems. Shoulder length blue hair with a bang sticking out from one side. She could not see why her friends would choose her to become the esteemed _miko_. To her, she was just an ordinary girl who happened to have magical powers.

"Thank you"

Nonetheless, a whisper escaped from her lips.

"Did you say something, Milady?"

Pongal asked, his bushy tail wagging furiously.

"No. Nothing at all. Let's go back"

"At your side, Milady!"

He barked cheerfully, padding after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"Milady, you're back!"

"Mistress is back!"

"Milady! Milady~~!"

Various voices of the Royal Paladin's knights echoed in her ears as she approached her home—a cave near the center of the forest. Among those voices, she did not hear the one of her current Guardian. _He must be angry that I took such a long time_, she thought.

She scanned the faces of the knights, managing to find the one she wanted. A knight clad in white and blue armour and wielding a sword known as the _Blaster Blade_, a sword considered legendary in their nation. Coincidently, the knight's name was also Blaster Blade. Whether this was his real name or not, the girl did not know. The knight introduced himself as such when they first met but she had her suspicions.

"Blaster Blade?"

Blaster Blade had a stern face as he glanced in her direction.

"I'm sorry"

She truly was apologetic and bowed her head to show it.

Blaster Blade came forward. He patted her head.

"Ai. Do not worry us like that"

He scolded gently using the nickname he bestowed upon her.

"Are you ready for the Ritual Dance now?"

The Legendary Knight continued.

"Yes"

The Ritual Dance was a ceremony performed by the clan's _miko_ to cleanse evil or restless spirits. It was important that she carried this out every morning after her purification bath to maintain the stability of the barrier surrounding the forest.

"Marron, prepare the items"

Blaster blade called out a young boy from the knights gathered around. The boy was an apprentice Sage for the Royal Paladins with exceptional potential. His title in the clan was Little Sage, Marron

"Yes"

The little sage answered. Despite saying he was little, Marron was actually of the Giant race so he was actually quite big compared to humans. He took out a bag of flower petals that was half the size of his thumb.

"Ai-chan, stand in the middle of that circle I prepared earlier. I'm going to throw these petals now"

"Right"

Ai steadied herself with her fan. The fan had gold and silver markings of intricate designs of dragons. A high quality fan said to be made by CEO Amaterasu herself.

Marron threw the flower petals into the air (while crouching down). The petals were blown around Ai, swirling around her. Closing her eyes, Ai tried to feel the wind's movements. She moved her feet and hands accordingly. The petals swirled up into the air, went one whole circle before dispersing with the breeze. The ceremony ended with her thrusting her fan forward and closing it with a clasp sound.

Her eyes opened. They were no longer sapphire blue but a darker shade of blue which rivaled the deep depths of the ocean. Those eyes flickered like flames.

Dark clouds appeared in the sky.

Something was not right.

"Milady!"

The last she heard was the cry of Pongal before being sucked into pitch-black darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>A fateful meeting. <strong>**A kind gesture. ****Leads to the eventual truth.**

**Next chapter: _Unsealed Miko_**

**_Please read and review._**


	2. Unsealed Miko

**Chapter 2: Unsealed Miko**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

The group rushed out of the castle. It was literally chaos outside.

Knights were surrounding the dragon that was double the size of any man. The dragon gave off a booming roar that sends a few light weighted knights tumbling backwards. Its scales were black with a hint of yellow and they glittered beautifully in the dazzling sunlight. The muscles underneath the scales flexed showing off the strength it possess. It had golden eyes that held anger within them. The dragon was on a rampage.

Kai had put on his armour and joined up with Miwa. Both charged towards the dragon from either side, piercing their swords into its belly while it was distracted by the other knights taunting it. An advantageous move since its belly has no scales to protect its flesh. At least, that was what the others thought.

The dragon shook the knights off and cried in pain. Then, it swiped at the frontlines with its massive sized claws. The swords were still sticking to its sides as it tried to escape. It was hurt both physically and mentally. No one else seemed to see the mental scar but she could hear the dragon's silent anguish cries.

"After it!"

Miwa sounded the command. With Kai leading the way, the remaining unhurt knight followed.

As the group headed nearer, they felt an overwhelming heat. Then, sizzling sounds.

"Faster!"

Kai urged the knights. He hoped the village there was safe.

The scene laid out before them as the group of knights went closer was disastrous.

In the middle of all the despair, a girl with blue hair trailing to her back hovered. Her eyes were definitely not normal. It was a swirling with blue, white and black. Fire surrounded her but did not harm her. She wore the clothes of a miko. This made Kai think she could be some kind of respected figure in the village. The girl raised her right hand. The dragon they were chasing before came to her.

She petted the dragon's forehead. Then, fell down unconscious.

The dragon roared and curled itself around the girl. It was protecting her.

The knights were confused. Do they kill the dragon? Or get the girl out first?

However, the dragon was already dead.

Kai recall a part of the prophecy given to him by someone.

"_Surrounded by flames, she will appear_

_The saviour of our kingdom,_

_Like flames, she will disappear_

_When all is over"_

**Part 2**

She lifted her heavy eyelids slowly.

It seemed she had fallen unconscious during the purification dance. With half-opened eyes, Ai glanced around her surroundings. A big and spacious white room. Toys of various sorts were littered all over the red carpeted floor. Paintings of famous legends adorning the wall to her right. In the middle of the room was the queen-sized bed she was currently lying on.

How strange. She did not recall coming into this luxurious room.

"Where…am I?"

The Princess Maiden found herself asking in that mysterious room. However, there was no one who could answer her question. She was the only person in the room. For the first time in a long while, Ai was alone.

She stared at the high ceiling. There was a crest depicting a crimson dragon with two long silver swords at its side painted above her. An unknown figure came into her mind.

"Dragonic Overlord…"

The name of someone escaped her lips unintentionally. Ai continued to stare at the ceiling like she was in a trance. During this time, the Princess Maiden was still unaware she had uttered such a name.

Ai would have been stuck in this state for a long time if the sound of fast approaching footsteps did not broke her trance.

Then, a boy with short unkempt auburn hair entered her room. He wore a dim gray uniform with a short crimson red chain hanging loosely around the belt on his waist.

"You're awake, huh?"

His voice was neither upbeat like Pongal's nor kind like her guardian's. It was filled with contempt.

"Where…am I?"

Ignoring his hostility, Ai repeated her earlier question.

"The Royal White Castle. Be grateful that His Royal Highness did not throw you into the dungeon after what you have done. In my opinion, you should have tortured and executed"

The boy spat.

Ai took in his words with much thought. The Royal White Castle was where the United Sanctuary's Royal Family lived. A great big castle built with white bricks to emphasize the Royal Family's pure ideals. Blaster Blade had told her he used to be a knight here along with the others in the forest cave.

But, the question now was…

"What have I done?"

Ai had no recollections of the time she was unconscious. Did she do something bad?

"What have you done? You mean you don't know?"

The boy appeared shocked.

"You destroyed a whole village just near the outskirts of the border between the Paladins and Oracle Think Tank. Reports on that area has identified that sea of flames engulfed the area which causes it demise since most of the villagers lacked magic or weaponry. This was followed by a blinding white light where you landed there and -"

The boy stopped mid-way as if he realised something important that he left out.

"Hey, Ishida. What's taking so long?"

Another boy entered the room. This time, it was someone older. He had blonde hair and appeared to be a happy-go-lucky type of person. He gave off a warm smile to the first boy.

"Oh sorry, Miwa. I got distracted"

The one known as Ishida scratched his head with a hand and laughed wryly.

"Can't be help but I appreciate it if you didn't say all those awful accusations to the young lady. She's a suspect not the culprit"

"Understood…Miwa…"

Miwa turned his attention to Ai.

"Now then, shall we go?"

He smiled warmly at her.

**Part 3**

The next thing Ai knew, she was brought to another room. A darker room with only a table and three chairs lay out before her. Ishida forced her to continue wearing her chains so Ai had difficulty even moving to sit down. Then, the two boys left her alone once more.

"We'll be just outside so don't try anything funny"

Ishida reminded her sternly. This was countered by a soft whack on the head by Miwa.

Ai did not say anything. She just looked ahead at the two chairs opposite of her. It looked like someone planned a secret meeting with her. There should not be anyone willing to see a murder suspect unless it was the interrogator or the torturer. They were probably going to make her say that she was indeed the one who killed everyone in that village.

Soon enough, two more people entered the room.

They sat down on the remaining chairs. From the light given off by a single lit candleflame placed on the table, Ai could see that it was a boy with chestnut brown hair and the other person was a boy with messy red hair. Both appeared older than her.

The redhead started speaking first.

"Good Morning! You look cuter than what the guards described~"

"…"

Ai remained unmoved. She was concentrating on reading the auras of these two boys. The brunette gave off a completely different aura than what she felt from those she met in the castle. It was like the raging heat given off by a dragon and yet at the core of the fire was ice. She has never seen someone with such a conflicting aura before. The redhead was almost the same. He was fire that consumes the darkness.

"Hey, are you listening?"

The redhead waved his hands in front of her. A grin was firmly plastered onto his face as he laughed.

The other boy took a glance at her, still refusing to speak to her.

"As I was saying, such a cute girl as you couldn't be the murderer. I told this to Kai here beside me but he wouldn't believe it. So, what's your name? Do you have anywhere to go after this? Why don't you stay here?"

Ai could not tell when the boy was serious. He was changing subjects so quickly that she could not keep up with his pace. She had some questions of her own but kept them to herself for the moment. The two boys had auras she could not understand completely yet.

"I have nowhere to return to"

She replied truthfully. Blaster Blade did not allowed her to leave the forest's magical barrier. It was natural that she did not know the way back home. More than that, Blaster Blade had forbidden anyone to tell others of the forest cave.

"She can stay with us. Right, Kai?"

"Get to the point, Ren"

Kai replied with a sharp glare at the redhead.

"Yes, Yes. So, mysterious cute girl, why were you at the scene of the crime?"

"I don't know?"

"Haha. That's a good one! Weren't you directing the dragon to attack the village?"

"No"

Ai said this with a straight face and a confident voice.

"In any case,"

Kai finally spoke up. He was staring straight at her now.

"you will stay with me until we can clear your name"

"That doesn't make sense. Why would you keep a murderer bound only by chain handcuffs to stay with you?"

"Because of a prophecy that-"

"Shut up, Ren"

A prophecy? Ai was getting interested in the conversation. It seems like she'll only get more information if she sticks around these two. The only problem was she could not trust strangers to not harm her. She would have to do the contract. Ai stood up from a chair quickly despite the chains and went over to Kai's side.

"What do-"

He did not finish his sentence when the Princess Maiden planted a kiss on his lips.

"Ooooo. How bold of you, cute girl"

Ren clapped his hands.

She released him while Kai was still in a daze as to what just happened.

"_O dragon that protects this holy land, _

_I accept this person as my master and _

_I offer my entire being. _

_In return, he shall not betray me_"

Then, she pricked Kai's finger with a shard she picked up earlier when the guards were not looking. Blood welled up from the cut and she drank it. Kai was shocked and pushed her away.

"What did you just do?"

"A contract, Master"

"WHAT!?"

Ai did a curtsy as best as she could.

"A pleasure to meet you, Master"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Wavering Heart Miko<strong>

**Please read and review.**


End file.
